crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun
Shotgun is a firearm that is usually designed to be fired from the shoulder, which uses the energy of a fixed shell to fire a number of small spherical pellets called shot or a solid projectile called a slug. Most shotguns are chambered for 12 gauge buckshot shells. Shotguns come in semi-automatic, pump-action, break-action (side-by-side double barrel, over/under double barrel, quadruple barrel), fully automatic, bolt action, and revolver variants. Overview Shotguns are very deadly in close range. Upon pulling the trigger, several pellets are fired in a spread pattern. A few shotguns can use slugs which are solid projectiles for long range shooting. Most of the shotguns that released in CrossFire are semi-automatic, but some of them are pump-action or break-action and are generally more powerful as well as more stable & accurate than the semi-automatic shotguns. Performance Shotguns produce massive damage when fired at close range as it can instantly score a kill if all the pellets hit the target, however their effectiveness is almost completely reduced when fired at long range. Shotguns can hit targets without needing pinpoint accuracy due to their pellet spread, but centered shots still deal the most damage. Shotguns in general tend to be fairly light in weight, so it is possible to strafe and dodge incoming bullets. All shotguns in CF vary in shell pellet spread: most shotguns have their pellets spread out widely at medium range, resulting in low damage at those distances. Other shotguns retain a tight pattern at medium range, resulting in more pellets hitting the target (and therefore more damage). One of the worst drawbacks of shotguns is that the full reload usually takes agonizingly long, perhaps the second longest reload in the game. This will leave you vulnerable to attack, therefore reloading in the middle of combat is highly not recommended. To compensate this, most pump-action shotguns that requires manual reload allow players to do reload cancel and fire immediately, although some are slower than others due to the extra pumping animation. Semi-automatic shotguns have shorter reload time, at the cost of unable to fire until the reload is finished. Shotgun Slugs A few shotgun variants can use powerful slug shells that can kill in one shot up to long range, but they need time to swap from buckshot shells to a single slug shell or vice-versa. It is because the slug is a single projectile (like a rifle bullet), pinpoint accuracy is needed. After shooting a loaded slug, the player has to swap another fresh slug shell again. Weapon List 500CHAINSAW.png|500 Chainsaw P 687EDP.png|687 EELL Diamond Pigeon B 870p_Breachers.png|870P Breachers P ABoltShotgun.png|A-Bolt Shotgun b Shotgun_AA-12.png|AA-12 Shotgun_Armsel_Striker.png|Armsel Striker DoubleDefenseShotgun_BI.png|Double Defense Shotgun B DUAL-DESPERADO.png|Dual Desperado B FN_TPS.png|FN TPS P Shotgun_Jackhammer.png|Jackhammer KS-23.png|KS-23 P KSG-15_2.png|KSG-15 P SRM_M1216.png|M1216 Shotgun_M37_Stakeout.png|M37 Stakeout P MTs255.png|MTs-255 B Shotgun_NS2000.png|NS2000 P Remington870.png|Remington 870 P Shotgun_SPAS-12.png|SPAS-12 Shotgun_Serbu_Super-Shorty.png|Serbu Super-Shorty P VEPR-12.png|Vepr-12 Shotgun_XM1014.png|XM1014 Notes: * (P) - This weapon is a pump-action shotgun. * (B) - This weapon is a break-action shotgun. * (b) - This weapon is a bolt-action shotgun. * This list only counts stock shotguns, re-skinned variants are included in their respective pages. Trivia * Technically, the Dual Double Barrel is classified as a Shotgun, but it is put into secondary weapon slot, making it the second Secondary weapon not to be classified as a Pistol, along the MAC-10. * There are four different colors of 12-gauge shells used in CrossFire shotguns so far: ** The red one, common among all shotguns (Buckshot). ** The green one (which is also applied on slug shells) is used on XM1014s. ** The blue one is used on Remington 870s (and AA-12-Buster as anti-zombie ammo). ** The grey one is exclusive for AA-12 Buster in its charged form (Buster Shot). * The slug shells portrayed in CrossFire are colored in green, where as in reality, green slug shells are commonly well-known made by Remington. * Indonesian players often ban shotguns (sometimes machine guns as well) from entering S&D rooms, especially in maps with a lot of corners (such as Castle and Mexico) since the Serbu Super-Shorty had been released. This is because the tendency of the shotguns to 1-hit kill opponents at close range is very high in CQB between corners, making shotguns over-powered. * Shotgun is the last weapon class to receive a VVIP variants, probably because Tencent thought too much on trying to balance gameplay with a VVIP gun without making it inferior to Black Market variants. This is also the only weapon class to not receive bonus ammo per magazine with VVIP, instead it gets extra spare magazine with equipped VVIP shotguns. * Unlike other Pump Action, A-Bolt Shotgun is the only shotgun that make as Bolt Action. External links * Shotgun at Wikipedia. Category:CrossFire Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:Primary